


What would it be to never evolve?

by the100vaticancameos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100vaticancameos/pseuds/the100vaticancameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of The 100 characters falling in love in a Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

Jasper was listening to music when the commotion started the floor below him. Bouncing his head to the beat, he didn’t take much notice, and continued to doodle pictures of fish in his notebook. It was Saturday night, and he was looking forward to watching a movie with his friends and family later, a Jordan-Green tradition.   
Suddenly, a caramel coloured hand slammed down over his drawings.

“Earth to Jas, anybody in there?” asked a voice.  
“Not usually” He grinned up at Monty. 

Jasper and Monty had be friends forever. Their parents had all grown up on the same street in a tiny town in Washington State. They had moved to Seattle to raise Jasper and Monty. They had, quite literally, grown up together. They were born only a few weeks apart, lived next door to each other, went to all the same schools, and had done everything best friends do as little kids. Now, at 17, they were as close as ever.

Monty yanked out one of Jasper’s earbuds. Music spilled out, covering cracks in the sounds from below.

“Well dinner’s here, and you’re mom wants to get started on the movie early, so we can watch two.”  
“Ok” said Jasper, pulling his books and laptop into a messy pile, “I wasn’t getting any work done anyways.” Monty smiled as they headed down the stairs, to where mexican takeout covered the dining room table, and their parents were sitting down to eat.   
...  
That night, when Monty lay down to sleep, he was content to know that he could turn his head, and see Jasper through his window. They had set up their rooms this way when they were in primary school, and neither had ever wanted to change it.  
...  
Jasper was jolted awake at 4:26 that morning to screaming from the house next door.  
“Monty!” he thought in horror, but was infinitely relieved to see his friend also sitting up across the way, looking equally confused and perturbed. Monty hopped out of bed to see just who was screaming, and Jasper had only a moment to admire his friend’s smooth back before jumping out of bed himself and racing to find his parents.

Monty sprinted down the old, wooden staircase, barely letting his fee drop onto the carpet. He rounded the corner and flung himself into his parents bedroom to find his father yelling frantically into the landline while his mother writhed in bed screaming and seizing. 

...  
Jasper raced into the freezing night. Winter in Seattle and he had been in too much of a rush to slip on a coat, or anything over his boxers. Just as he reached the stoop of the Green household, Monty flung the door open and sirens began to wail in the distance. 

They stood there next to each other, just off to the side of the door, breath turning to clouds in the cold night, not saying anything as the ambulance pulled up. James Green carried his wife, Lily, to the door as she continued to convulse and spasm in his arms. The paramedics were quick and neat, strapping her to the bed, and spilling indecipherable medical jargon into their walkie talkies.

Jasper parents were waiting next to them. They had quickly followed Jasper out, but had taken a moment to grab blankets, which they then wrapped around Jasper and Monty’s shoulders. The paramedics sent Monty a questioning look. Jasper’s mother, Monica, wrapped her arms around Monty’s shoulders.

“You want to stay with us tonight? Or go with your mom?” she asked quietly. Monty started at Jasper, wet face fearful and confused.  
“Come on,” Jasper said softly, “We’ll make up the couch in my room.”

With a quick, worried nod, James climbed into the back of the ambulance with Lily, and the paramedics raced off. With a heartbreaking sob, Monty turned around and buried his face into his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’m so scared, Jas,” he said, his voice breaking. He started to sob, and shiver.  
“Me too, Monty,” said Jasper, walking him inside, where is was warm, and where they could all sleep.


	2. Of Feeling Like I'll Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find the root of Lily's episode, and we meet some more characters.

The next morning, Jasper and Monty awoke early to drive to the hospital, Monty called his dad on the way. 

“She’s gonna be ok,” Monty said, turning off the phone. “The doctors don’t know what caused it, but they said it was a seizure.”  
“Jeez Monty, I’m so sorry”  
“Hey, what’re you gonna do?” Monty asked, with a dry smile. Jasper shrugged, hands gripping the wheel, and they drove to the hospital.  
...  
When Monty and Jasper arrived, they found Lily sitting up in bed, watching some daytime game show. Jasper didn’t know which one, they all had the same handsome older dude, blonde assistant, panicked looking contestant, blue colour scheme. Jasper prefered his tv shows with a little more plot.  
Jasper looked over and saw Monty sitting quietly with his mom. He was surprised, didn’t Monty want to know what had happened? Jasper was dying of curiosity, but because Mrs. Green seemed ok, he decided to hold off on the questions for the moment.  
Both Monty and his mother were absorbed in the show, where the panicked looking contestant was standing at a podium, sweat pouring down his face as a musicalized “tick-tock” sound played in the background. Jasper took a moment to examine their faces from his perch on the windowsill. Lily Green’s skin was exactly one shade lighter than her son’s. Monty’s face was one of those patchwork ones. His dad’s ears, chin, and eyes. His mom’s nose, cheekbones, smile, forehead. And yet somehow, his best friend’s face was something all his own. Intriguing, and confusing and hands-

“Jas?”  
Jasper refocused, he hadn’t noticed that Monty had taken notice of his scrutiny. Blushing, he looked down to where his hands fiddled in his lap, and then out the window at the sprawling city below.  
...  
Distracted from the show now, Monty scrutinized his friends profile. The sharp nose and jaw, the worry lines on his forehead, the mess of hair held firmly back by adorable goggles.  
Monty thought back to when Jasper had first started wearing them.  
...  
They had been ten or eleven, just out of primary school, and digging around in Jasper’s attic, making trouble. (Usually Jasper’s fault) Monty had picked the lock to the attic door, he had always been good with his hands, but Jasper was a total klutz. Even seven years ago, it was totally charming.  
They had found a box of old army stuff with the words “Lt. Jordan” on the side. They pulled out a picture of a young women, dressed in decades old fashion. On the back it said, in perfect, feminine script, “To Robert, with Love -Janie”.

“Those are my grandparents, this must be my grampa’s stuff from the war!” exclaimed Jasper excitedly. He delved in with both hands, and pulled out a bundle of clothing. Monty pulled a jacket off the top, and looked carefully at each and every button and pin.

 

“He was really well decorated” Monty pointed out.  
“Yeah” Jasper distractedly agreed. Monty looked over to see what had so captured his friends attention. Fighter goggles.  
“He must have been in the air force!” yelled Jasper. Then cringed, because they were most definitely NOT supposed to be in the attic. Quickly, he whipped them around, and pulled them over his eyes. 

“No” said Monty, pushing the goggles up into Jasper’s mess of hair. Jasper scowled, eyes searching up to the goggles, then snapping back on Monty when he couldn’t see them.  
“I can’t see your eyes when those are on.” explained Monty.  
“So?”  
“I LIKE your eyes Jas”. Jasper shrugged, as if he didn’t care one way or the other, but left the goggles propped up on his head. Monty smiled to himself, and they continued digging through the box.  
...  
Of course, Jasper had gone through several pairs of goggles, he has prone to falling, often times on his head. The latest incarnation had been a birthday gift, from their friend Finn. 

Just then, the door opened with a soft knock, and a doctor walked in. 

“Hi, I’m Abby Griffin, I’m Lily’s doctor.” she introduced. Dr. Griffin turned questioning eyes on Jasper and Monty.  
“Oh, Monty Green, and my friend Jasper” said Monty, standing up quickly and extending a hand. Jasper nodded at the doctor from his seat. Monty was always the eager-to-please one.  
“So, Mrs. Green, I have your test results back, and I have some good news, and some bad news.” Lily sucked in a breath, and Dr. Griffin laughed. “No, the bad news is only an inconvenience, nothing to worry about.” Monty and Jasper let out breathes they didn’t realize they'd been holding, and shared a smile. “The good news is, we know what caused your episode. It was a mild seizure, an allergic reaction to something, probably medicine?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at Lily.  
“Yes,” Lily said, shakily, “I took a new brand of cold medication last night. My boss was sick at work, and I thought I was coming down with what she had, so I took some over-the-counter stuff, I didn’t think it would hurt me!” Her voice broke, and she started to cry. Immediately, tears welled up in Monty’s eyes, and he buried her shaking body in a hug.  
“So the good news-” said Dr. Griffin, clearing her throat “-is that you don’t have epilepsy, or any other kind of brain condition we worry about when we see a seizure.  
“Honestly, this was pretty run-of-the-mill.” she smiled. “I know it doesn’t feel like it, but it was very low-grade.”  
“And the bad news?” Jasper interrupted.  
“Yes, it’s hospital policy to keep seizure patients for two nights. In this case, we’re very sure it was an allergic reaction, but we want to make sure that all of the medication has left your system, and just keep an eye on you for a few days. I know that’s a pain, but we want to make SURE you’re all better before sending you home. “  
“Thank you so much, doctor!” Monty exclaimed. He jumped up, but, realizing he had nowhere to go, slowly lowered himself down next to Jasper. Casually, Monty threw his arm around Jasper’s shoulder, and they leaned against each other.  
“I’ll send in the nurse to give you some more information, and later we’ll do an allergy test, so we can see exactly what triggered your reaction.” Dr. Griffin smiled reassuringly, and strode out of the room.  
Monty sighed, and braced his back up against Jasper’s feeling tired, but content.  
...  
A few minutes later, a soft knocking came from the door.

“Hi,” a soft voice said from the doorway. A small, blonde nurse poked her head in. Lily smiled at sat up. The nurse walked in “My name is Clarke Griffin, I’m a med student. Your nurse got held up down the hall, I’m helping her out today.”

Jasper was confused.  
“Wait, Griffin?” he asked, brow crinkled, “That’s-”  
“Yeah, Dr. Griffin’s my mom”  
“Oh, ok, cool” Jasper relaxed back against Monty. Clarke’s blonde hair was pulled back from her face into a ponytail that swished as she walked over to Lily’s bedside. Just then, James walked in and closed the door.  
“Sorry” he announced in his loud voice, “I got caught up in some paperwork. Oh, hi Jasper.”  
Jasper nodded at Mr. Green, then went back to looking out the window at the tiny people below.  
...  
Raven Reyes walked down the hallway, crutches clanking against the linoleum. She passed door after door until she reached the one marked “Doctor’s Lounge” Awkwardly pulling at her crutches, she managed to shoulder the door open, and almost collapsed into a chair. 

“Still haven’t gotten used to these stupid things yet!” she muttered to herself. 

“Uh, no patients in the doctor’s lounge!” yelled a voice from deeper in the room. A slightly disheveled looking doctor with the nametag Dr. John Murphy glared at her from a dark corner. 

“Not a patient, waiting for my girlfriend.”

“Oh, ok then, carry on” he said, smirking. “Come on Emori, we better go somewhere else, I have a patient who’s in a coma, I’m sure she won’t mind if we use her couch!” Raven was just about to be horrified, before she saw another girl with tan skin a long black hair follow him out of the shadows. Her shirt was only partially buttoned, and her skirt was askew. She giggled at Raven before following the doctor out.  
Raven rolled her eyes and laughed a little at their antics. Just then, the door blew open and Clarke marched in with her usual forcefulness. She stopped when she saw Raven, and her face softened. 

“Hey” said Raven.  
“Hey”  
“You on break?”  
“Yeah, I just got off. You too?”  
“Yeah, I limped over here.” Clark smiled ruefully, and sat down next to her girlfriend.  
“Some jerk doctor just tried to kick me out”  
“Who? Maybe I know him.”  
“His tag said ‘John Murphy’”  
“Oh, blech, Murphy! Did he have that awful girl with him? Lemi...or something?  
“Emori, yeah. They were having sex on that table.” Clarke blanched, then grabbed a bottle of Windex. Raven laughed, then roughly pulled her girlfriend down, and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I invented a bunch of characters for this, which I know if unconventional, but I kind of had to. Anyways, I had such a blast writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy! The chapters will probably keep getting longer, but I want to try to update every other day or so, so I'm keeping them pretty short for the moment. Have fun reading!


	3. One More Day Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone dies, Murphy and Emori have more sex. Jasper and Monty have a moment. Raven leads Clarke on a scavenger hunt.

James decided to stay at this hospital with his wife, so Jasper drove Monty home. The car ride was mostly quiet, both of them caught in deep thought. Eventually, Monty broke the silence.

“Jasper, I’m wiped, and my house is very empty right now. Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Oh Monty, yeah. Anytime you need to, uh, let me pull over.” Jasper spun the wheel in a start-and-stop attempt to get to the side of the road. Monty barely contained his laughter. When the reached a small, quiet road on the side of the main road, Jasper turned to Monty, who was still giggling.

“Monty, I’m being totally serious right now.” Monty nodded, and quickly composed his face. “This whole thing with your mom, I mean, you know she’s like a mom to me too. I guess it’s made me feel grateful to be your friend, and I just...” He trailed off, and Monty realized with shock that there were tears in his best friend’s eyes! Then, to his even greater surprise, he realized there were tears in his eyes too! 

“I understand, Jas, I-” Jasper cut him off,

“I know, I know you do, but I need to say this. We’ve never spoken about it, but I am incredibly grateful to be your friend. And I know I complain, we both do, but all in all, I have the best friend in the world, and who could want anything more? I can’t imagine ever spending time without you.” Monty didn’t care if Jasper was done talking, he reached over the median between their seats and hugged Jasper, fiercely, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.  
After a minute, they pulled away, and stared into each other’s eyes. Jasper’s usually so playful eyes now brimming with tears and melancholy and sadness and concern. Monty’s intelligent brown eyes filled with the same.  
When Jasper looked up again, his goggles had slipped down, and his hair began to spill over the sides. Gently, Monty pushed them back up onto Jasper’s head, and let his hands linger clasped into Jasper’s hair.

“Come on, Jas, you gotta let me see your eyes,” Monty explained, slow and quiet.

Jasper slowly pulled away, and without a word pulled the car back onto the road. Monty cried the rest of the way back curled up against the window, not out of sadness, but out of loneliness.  
...  
Clarke was waiting at the café table when Raven shows up, limping, covered in oil, late, and grinning like a mad man. Clarke looked around warily.

“Is there a hit man I should be watching out for?” she asked when Raven sat down. 

“Nope,” exclaimed Raven “Just happy!” Clarke raised questioning eyebrows at her. “Show me your hands” demanded Raven.

“...no?” asked Clarke, confused.

“Please Clarke, I promise you’ll love it!!” Sighing, Clarke held out both her hands. Raven grabbed the right one, whipped out a pen, and scrawled out something Clarke couldn’t read. “Give me 15 minutes, then come to this address. Bring no one if you want to live.” Raven gave a mysterious smile, gathered her crutches and walked off. Clarke ordered a coffee, drank it, and prepared to wait 15 minutes while pondering the wonderful mysteriousness of her girlfriend.  
...  
Monty and Jasper set up an airbed on the floor of Jasper’s room, just like they had when they were little kids. Monty was emotionally drained from his day, but Jasper took a little longer to fall asleep. After a few minutes of Monty’s breathing being deep and even, he gathered up enough courage to whisper his friend’s name. When Monty didn’t reply, Jasper stared long and hard at his friend’s face, until he lapsed into something that was between memory and dream.   
...  
Dr. Abby Griffin was getting ready to hand the hospital over to the night crew at 11, she just had one more person to look in on. She looked through the window into Lily Green’s room. Her son and his friend had gone home for the night, but James had stayed. Through the door she could see them, Lily lying asleep on the bed, James sitting next to her, gently running his fingers through her hair and down her arms. It was lovely to see a couple so in love. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Dr. Griffin prepared to walk away. Just then, James looked up, and beckoned her in.

“Hi, sorry to bother you” she whispered. “I just need to check on her blood pressure and her O2 levels. 

“Of course,” James whispered back. “I’m just so glad she’s ok. It was really scary, I just woke up to her screaming and thrashing around.”

“I can only imagine how you must have felt. As a doctor, I really have to distance myself from my patients, but I’m still glad to see her doing better.” Abby smiled, and left the room.  
...  
Murphy and Emori were continuing on their quest to have sex in as many places in the hospital as possible. Right now, they were working their way through the bathrooms.  
When they were done, Emori started getting dressed. Murphy watched from the side, already dressed.

“You know, this is my least favourite part.” He spoke in an offhand way. “I really hate it.”

“Why?” she asked, pulling her shirt on over her head. 

“Because you cover up so many things I like, and then I can’t look at them.” Murphy smiled at her wickedly, and then pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Her hands on his face, his hands around her waist. She pulled away for a second.

“Well, find me another place, and I’ll see what I can do!”  
...  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that. I have like three other fic ideas and they're kind of bleeding into this one. Probably three more chapters or so. Definitely two more, probably not more than five more. Let me know if there's anyone else you want to see, I'd love to add some more characters! Coming in the next chapter there might be a Jonty kiss! Thanks for reading!


	4. Innocence and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief, love, and Murphy being nasty.

Jasper woke up the next morning to a heart pounding, cold sweat, terrifying, amazing, awful, incredible, realization. He was totally fucking gay for Monty Green.  
Jasper rushed out of the bed and ran into his bathroom, where he stayed, for half an hour, until he heard Monty wake up. His stomach dropped out, like he was in an elevator with the cables cut. He was totally petrified. “Jasper! Pull yourself together!” he thought. He took a deep breath, and then one more, and then stepped out of the bathroom.  
Monty was lying in the bed, arm thrown over his eyes, and Jasper felt like he was going to faint. He hadn’t taken into account something very important before leaving the bathroom. He was beginning to think he should have never left the bathroom, or, even better, that he should never have been born. That would have been just fine with him. Because they had both been asleep. And both families kept their houses nice and warm. So, OBVIOUSLY, Monty wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
Jasper cleared his throat, and stepped back into the bathroom.  
...  
Jasper had predicted this, Jasper had predicted ALL this. In fact he remembered this time when they were five:

They had been playing in Monty’s backyard, getting dirty, playing in the mud. They didn’t know what “love” was, they just knew it ended with two people living together and being nice.  
“We’re gonna be best friends, right Jasper?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna be in love!”

Jasper was so unprepared for this.  
...  
Somehow, although he had no idea how, Jasper had managed to get dressed, asked Monty to leave his house with some form of courtesy, and seen his friend out the door before collapsing on his living room couch and breaking down in tears. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried to think about how he had come to having a stupid schoolboy crush on his best friend. He could only come to one conclusion. That awkward, stumbling, heartbreakingly honest confession he had made in the car the other day. Jasper hadn’t been able to get Monty’s face, full of sadness, out of his mind.  
He needed to find something, anything to get his mind of the boy who he was suddenly very, very aware of. Aware that he was right, next, door.  
...  
Monty was worried. Jasper had been acting really strangely, and had made him leave. Something they NEVER did. Half the time, Monty thought they would never leave each other’s sights unless someone made them. Sometimes, they spent days together, just sitting, talking, watching the world go by outside of their windows. They were referred to as a unit at school. They had all most of their classes together. First period for Jasper was Biochem, while Monty took advanced CompSci. Fourth period was AP chem for Jasper while Monty was in Electrical Engineering 2. They often times stayed inside one of their rooms for days on end. They probably could have shared clothing too, but Jasper was too much taller than Monty. He couldn’t think of a single reason why Jasper would have made him go home.  
...  
Jasper sat, trying to think logically, and totally failing. He felt his mind slipping away, and he tried to grasp onto the last tendrils of sanity, but soon he was left confused, and so, so, lost. He pulled his goggles out of his tangled mess of hair, and fiddled with them. 

“What am I going to do?” he whispered to himself. He couldn't have fallen in love with Monty, it would make everything so awkward.  
He sat alone in his room for two hours, at first trying as hard as he could to push Monty out of his mind. Then, after about three minutes of that, he gave up, and began obsessing about his best friend. Monty’s face, his hair, his nature, his body, his laugh, his personality, his physicality, everything about him obsessed and interested Jasper.  
...  
Dr. John Murphy was along for the ride. He enjoyed the high speed exhilaration of being in an ambulance, so always volunteered to go on these calls. What he found was the most grotesque image he had ever seen. He loved it instantly. He promised himself that as soon as it was a crime scene, he and Emori would break in one night and “enjoy” all the bloody table space they could.  
...  
Lily Green gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek as they drove home. She sighed, thinking of all the tests and trials she would have to go through before her life could return to normal. All that, for something she couldn’t even remember.  
She remembered watching the movie. It had been good, but not great. She didn’t really understand the humor, but enjoyed spending time with her boys. (All the Jordan-Green parents referred to Jasper and Monty as “their boys”) After the movie, she had gone to bed, nothing unusual, but right before she got in bed she had taken cold medicine. She had been sneezing all day and didn’t want to be congested during the night, because snoring would have kept her husband awake. She had climbed into bed, and was asleep around midnight. When she woke up, she was in the hospital, and James was standing next to her. Dr. Griffin had explained everything, and had been very nice, but Lily was just happy to be going home. She couldn’t wait to sleep in her own bed tonight, and see her boys again.  
...  
Monty made a decision. He would go over and demand to know exactly what was going on. He had decided this an hour ago, and he kept telling himself that NOW he would go over and demand an explanation. But every time he worked up the nerve, he would, just, stop. And sit back down on his bed. He felt confused and alone.  
Just then, his phone rang.

“Yeah” he answered  
“Hi Honey, we’ll be home in half and hour, and we can get lunch” his mom announced from the other end of the line.

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then!” Monty hung up, and promised himself that he’d be over at Jasper’s before they got home. So, he got up, and left.

Jasper was sitting on his couch, knees tucked up to his chest, arms hugging his knees, tears spilling down his face. He heard Monty’s footsteps running up the stairs, but didn’t make an effort to hide the fact that he’s been crying. They’d seen each other cry before, although Monty was more of the gentle soul.  
Monty threw open the door without knocking, rage filling his eyes. He stood in the doorway, seething, but then his eyes locked with Jaspers, and the anger fell away to reveal the sweet boy that Jasper had always known. He dropped his head and Monty’s stiff posture slackened. He hurried over to the couch and gathered Jasper up in his arms, which just made Jasper cry harder. They sat there for at least ten minutes. Jasper crying, Monty just holding him, before Jasper lifted his head from Monty’s chest and onto his shoulder. 

“Listen,” whispered Monty, “I don’t know why you’re sad, I just know that you are, and it’s my duty as best friend to help with that as soon as possible. I don’t know if it’s something someone said, or what, but please...please...” he trailed off, his voice breaking. “I can’t stand to see you upset! It’s breaking my heart!”

“It is.” Jasper stated.

“What is?”

“It is something someone said.”

“Oh Jas, they were probably just joking or something. it’s not worth getting-” Jasper cut him off.

“It’s EVERYTHING they’ve ever said, done, seen, looked like, anything. And-” Jasper broke off, looking down. 

“And?” Monty urged. Quietly, so it was barely audible, Jasper said:

“And it’s made me fall in love with them.” Jasper pulled away from Monty, and curled up even farther. Monty stayed silent for a minute, before bursting out:  
“Jasper! Why are you sad? That sounds amazing, who’s the lucky-” Jasper whipped his head around and shot Monty a hollow look. Monty, finally realizing, looked down, full of shame and embarrassment, his cheeks flaming red.

“Of course you idiot,” he muttered to himself, “obviously it’s you. Stupid Monty! arrg!” Monty hung his head.  
Jasper stood up.  
“Go” he instructed, back to Monty. A few silent seconds passed. “I said-” but he didn’t get the chance to finish, because just then, Monty pulled Jasper’s shoulder, so they were facing each other dead on, and pulled Jasper into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a kiss! Several, actually. Sorry this one took me longer to put up. I'm trying to wrap up several storylines, but we'll see how that goes. Next chapter might be a little more...fiery. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are any typos, I don't have anyone to proofread and I hate doing that myself.


	5. Tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up, melding story-lines, and logistics.

Jasper stumbled back, shocked, surprised, and, he wasn’t going to deny it, a more than a little turned on. 

“Why would you-” he started, but Monty cut him off quickly with another, more forceful kiss. After a moment, Monty stepped back and regarded Jasper carefully with this eyes. He was grinning like a mad man, they both were. Monty raised his eyebrows, in a challenging way, and gave Jasper a half smile. Jasper laughed and pulled Monty down onto his bed with him. Monty pulled off his shirt and Jasper sucked in a breath before removing his own clothes. And then the sparks started to fly.  
...  
Emori walked out of Murphy’s house, tearing stinging her eyes. It hadn’t been working, so she’s broken up with him. It had been fun, for sure, and more than a little kinky, but Murphy was kind of empty. He was hot, that was for sure, but beyond that, he wasn’t much of a person. Emori wanted to go out with someone who had a little more soul.  
In her car, she decided it was time for a change. She wanted to be more spontaneous. She tried skydiving, surfing, and about twenty different crazy things before she tried the one thing that terrified her most. One year later, she went to a bar for the first time in who knows how long. She went home with a very normal blonde girl named Lydia. She told Lydia her name was Cindy, and she left in the morning without saying goodbye. She drove home, made herself a cup of coffee, and got on with her life.  
...  
Abby stood holding her daughter’s hand. Clarke looked stunning in a black velvet dress with a deep purple shawl draped around her shoulders. She wore Raven’s necklace, an origami- style bird made from metal. She held a single white rose in her hand, Raven’s favourite. Abby was also dressed in black, but in a blazer and skirt. She held Clarke’s hand and passed her tissue after tissue all though the ceremony. Clarke kept a grip on her mother’s hand the entire time, letting go only to scoop soil into Raven’s grave. She cried for a week straight.  
Clarke didn’t date anyone for a year, but one night, she decided to go to a bar, and see if she met anyone interesting. She had mourned Raven, become a doctor like her mother, and felt ready to re-enter the social world. She took a girl home with her that night. She told herself that the girl looked nothing like Raven, although she knew that was a lie. The girl’s name was Cindy, although Clarke was sure that was fake. She told the girl that her name was Lydia. They had a passionate night, but Cindy left early in the morning, and that felt right to Clarke. Clarke didn’t have any steady relationships until one night a girl came in to the ER where Clarke was working with a gunshot wound. Clarke saved her life, and they got to talking. Three years later, Clarke proposed to her, and she and Lexa were happily married.  
...  
There were a few things Lily Green was not expecting when she knocked on Jasper’s bedroom door to call the boys to diner. Dogs, for one. She wasn’t expecting any tornadoes, or for the world to be suddenly entirely pink and white. One thing she did not expect to find here Jasper and Monty have very intimate sex. She shrugged, averted her eyes, and left them to it. It wasn’t like anyone was going to get pregnant. She was a little surprised they hadn’t heard her, but she knew how the world could just slip away when you were with the person that you loved.  
As she walked down the stairs, she debated if she should tell anyone else. She decided against it. She had already invaded something very private once that night, so she announced that they were working on an English assignment, and would be down later as they didn't want to lose their train of thought. She mused aloud if either of them had any romantic interests and then sat down to eat the lovely meal that they had prepared together. The Jordan-Green parents spent the night talking about the news, and went to bed in their perspective houses. None of them worried about Jasper and Monty.  
...  
Monty rolled over on his back, exhausted, happy, and very much in love. He reflected for a moment that he couldn't believe how he had never noticed Jasper’s feeling for him. Thinking back, he realized how strange it was that neither of them had ever had a girlfriend. At the time, he had chalked it up to that they were geeky and most girls at their school weren’t into that. He had just figured they were close friends. But now...he had realized that all those years of hanging out and just, BEING with Jasper had turned his feelings into something far more than he had ever expected.  
...  
Jasper was asleep. It had been a long, emotional, day.  
...  
When Jasper opened his eyes, Monty was looking down at him, face crinkled into a smile. Jasper sat up, and met him halfway with a kiss. Monty sighed with pleasure, and sat up next to Jasper.

“So what are we going to do?” asked Monty, a heavy feeling in his chest.

“‘bout what?” Jasper was still half asleep.

“about...US” Monty said with a shrug. “I mean, there are logistics.” Monty loved logistics.

“You’re right” Jasper agreed. “are we going to tell our parents?” 

“Uh, I don’t want to have to deal with that right now!” Monty sat back with a huff.

“There are always repercussions.”

“I almost feel like it would be easier to let them ‘catch’ us kissing or something. That way, we wouldn’t have to be all ‘we have something important to tell you’ or any of that crap” 

“Sounds good, let’s just not deal with that now”

“mhem” Monty agreed, already kissing Jasper.  
...  
Three weeks from then, Monty and Jasper were making out on Jasper’s couch when their parents walked in. Lily could barely contain her laughter. Jasper’s father was hesitant.

“Uh, boys? You have something you want to tell us?”

“No” Monty said after a moment, “I think you’ve probably got it figured out.” He turned to Jasper. “Wanna watch a movie?”  
Jasper snorted

“You know it.” Jasper planted a kiss on Monty’s lips, then grabbed the remote as Monty laid his head on Jasper’s shoulder. James sighed.

“You both have rooms” he announced, walking out of the living room. Lily lost it, and stumbled out behind her husband, cracking up. Jasper’s parents followed, a little more slowly, and sat around the Jordan’s dining room table. 

“Hey,” Monty lifted his head to look Jasper in the eye, “I’m proud of us” he smiled a little. 

“Me too” agreed Jasper. He started to settle back, but after a second he, jerked upright. “You wanna go upstairs?” he asked devilishly.

“Um, yeah” Monty quickly agreed.  
Giggling, they raced up to Jasper’s room, but before they were both inside, Jasper stopped for a minute, looking confused. He patted his pockets liked he’s lost something. Monty raised a questioning eyebrow.  
Jasper’s hand flew up to his head, and he grinned. He yanked off his goggles and quickly hung them on his doorknob. Laughing, Monty ran his hands through Jasper’s hair, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, I threw in some Clexa. I couldn't resist! Working on two other fics right now. I hope they pan out! Let me know what you think, comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try, it might be terrible. Any advice would be greatly appreciated! Find me on tumblr at the same username, I always want to meet more The 100 fans! This chapter is really short, I promise some of the next ones will be longer. Enjoy!


End file.
